Hit Me Harder
by Cilinity
Summary: Oh yeah my life's pretty cool, y'know the usual: friends, boys, high school, being the daughter of 2 assassins who just so happens to be in love with their sworn enemy's son...yeah the usual.
1. Chapter 1

**Hit Me Hard**

 **Chapter 1**

I slipped the smooth black leather jacket over my pale shoulders and fixed the deep red lipstick I had on before I walked out of the beautiful marble penthouse. My thigh high black boots clicked on the hard ground I walked down the stairs. At the bottom, the two boys in all black leather grabbed my hands, leading me down more marble steps. They led me out of the hotel, a chauffeur in front of the limousine.

"Thank you, Dallas and Elliot." They both smiled as they let go of my hands and helped me into the black vehicle. They followed, getting into the way back. My dad glared at me with those dark black eyes.

"What is it now that I have to leave my business to give you help? I'm still in high school y'know?" I said as I fixed the white collar of my crop top.

"The Moon's are on the move, Ally." My mom said as her face came up out of the darkness. She handed me the tracker.

"Of course they are, right when I settle in one damn place, where to next parentals?" I asked, blowing a bubble with my minty gum.

"Miami." My dad spoke. My eyes opened wide.

"Like Florida? Hell no, nope, nope, big fucking nope!" I said.

"Bradley stop the fucking limo, I'm out!" I said as I tried to open the door. The light of the streetlamps flickered into the limo before the first gunshot zipped past the side of the car.

"Fuck!" My dad yelled as he ducked me down. I heard my dad click the magazine into his gun before my mom threw the two knives at me. Bradley stopped the limo, Dallas and Elliot rushing out first. My dad followed, the storm of bullet crashing against the bulletproof windows.

"Let's go Ally!" Dallas yelled. I jumped out, the stilettos of my boots hitting the asphalt. My mom tucked more guns into her black leather trench coat. I tucked the handgun into the garter holster under my short skirt. Mr. Moon was holding a tight fight with my dad, his son Austin on other side shooting at Elliot. I stared and made eye contact with a red head before he lunged forward, drawing the menacing black pistol and aiming straight for my face.

"Goodnight, baby girl." He said darkly.

"Goodbye, idiot." I said as I forced my foot straight into his stomach, the heel digging deep. He fell back but got right back up, curving his fist to punch me in the temple, but I instead grabbed his wrist swiftly.

"Shit broke a nail!" I smirked before bringing him down to the ground, Dallas going after him then. I felt strong arms wrapped around my waist, turning to see Trent, an ex-employee of my dad's.

"Well well, if it isn't Allyson Dawson." He said as he wrapped his arm around my neck. I fell quickly to my knees, bringing my hands forward, flipping my legs up into a backbend to lift myself up. I grabbed the knives, spinning them like a baton before throwing one, it cutting into his shoulder before it came right back to me like a boomerang. He grabbed the pistol, hitting me in the forehead, a pained groan escaping me before I quickly brought my body down to flip and kick my heel into his face. He fell down into ground.

"Ally, let's go!" Bradley yelled, him ushering all of us back into the limo. I felt hands grab my wrist, dragging me to the ground. I looked up, Austin Moon staring back.

"Let me go, asshat!" I shrieked. He smirked, my leg thrashing until I kicked him in the knee.

"I'll remember that, Angel!" He yelled as I scattered back into the limo.

I watched as the woman carefully filed my red nails into a point, my mom next to me. She then ushered me into out black Audi, me admiring my crystalized middle finger.

"I know this is going to be hard for you, Ally, I know it is but you should be used to it by now." She said. I sighed, letting my body sink into the leather.

I carefully wrapped my highlighted hair around my curling wand. My dad leaned against the frame of my door. My dad tossed something at me, it landing in my lap.

"You're actually trusting me with the car keys?" I asked surprised. He nodded, my mom walking in to sit on the bed.

"Now remember—" She spoke before I interrupted her.

"Yes, yes Allyson Dane, I'm from Brooklyn, my parents are stock brokers. We've gone over it a million and three times." I said as I put my signature dark lipstick on. They walked out as I tied a black bandana around my head. I slipped into black platforms before popping my sunglasses on and walking into the garage. I looked into the mirror before I drove off to pick up Dallas and Elliot.

I got out, the boys automatically rushing to help me out. Elliot had my black leather bag, handing it to me. I walking through the doors, people staring at as the boys menacingly stayed on both my sides. I perky blonde girl walked in front of me.

"Oh my god, you're like totes fab, like who are you? Like literally the whole school is wondering the same thing right now." She said. I took my sunglasses off, handing them to Dallas who held them quietly.

"Allyson Dane, but you can call me Ally." I said. Dallas handed my glasses back before I turned to him.

"Guys, you can leave." I said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Elliot asked gently. I nodded before kissing both their cheeks.

"Yes, I'm a big girl." I said as I turned to the blonde.

"Oh yeah my name's Miranda, I'm kind of a big deal." She said as she flipped her long blond hair over her shoulder.

"Oh shit you're Miranda Lepore! Like famous teen actress Miranda Lepore!" I said staring at her. She smiled wide and furiously nodded.

"And you Ally are totes hot so you're my new best friend!" She said as she intertwined her elbow with mine.

"Yeah except without that," I said as I pulled my arm away with a laugh.

I was laughing with Miranda until I heard my name.

"Ally?" I looked up, Austin and a group of boys looking at me. My smile changed to a scowl as I made eye contact with the blond boy.

"Hey Austin." I said as Miranda gawked.

"You know this girl? Duuudddeee she's hot as fuck. Lemme guess. One night stand shit?" Another blond asked.

"He wishes." I scoffed. Austin raised an eyebrow at me.

"You sure about that, Angel?" He said as he took a step forward. I rolled my eyes, unbuttoning my cardigan before showing off the crop top underneath. His jaw dropped along with his friends.

"Exactly, now move idiots." I said as they split in the middle.

"Hey Ally if you ever want to, come get me, Angel. I've been told I'm a killer in bed." He said with a wink. I hiked my skirt up a little more, purposely dropping my sunglasses, squatting down so my skirt blew up a little bit, giving a glimpse.

"More like you'll be coming to me, Austin." I said as Miranda and I walked away from the drooling boys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hit Me Harder**

 **Chapter 2**

I slid down the brick wall, the backs of my thighs hitting the cool pavement, the heavy body in my hands. I let the tears fall, sobs ribbing through my chest. My dad ran up to me, him trying to lift me up, my arms tightly wrapped around him.

"Let him go, Ally." He spoke gently. I furiously shook my head, my eyes searching Elliot's carefully. He blinked up at me.

"Ally, baby girl, let me go, I saved you and that's all that matters. I love you and forever will." He said with broken breaths. His eyes fluttered gently shut, his last breath coming out as a sigh before he fell completely limp in my arms. My dad picked me up, Elliot falling to the pavement. Dallas went to his now dead best friend, crying and sobbing just like I was. My mom came up to me, hugging me tight.

"Ally, I'm so sorry." She said, pulling me closer into her chest. I nodded and sobbed into my mother. She let me go, kissing my forehead. I walked to Dallas, his long arms gently pulling me into an embrace, both of us crying into the others shoulder.

There was a lot my parents found out that night. That I was secretly dating Elliot for the past 2 years and I had just lost my first true love. It was scary to me. These raids my dad does usually don't end up in death but he dove in front of me, he saved my life. It should've been me honestly.

I walked out of the house quietly, for once wearing flats, the little silver spikes covering them still giving me my wanted edginess. I covered my stomach slightly, a breeze running across the dangling belly button jewel. I still had a small revolver tucked into a garter belt under my black tennis skirt. I walked to a building alleyway, leaning against the cold brick wall. I heard footsteps coming towards me as I slid my ring embellished thumb across my phone screen. My head immediately jerked to the right, a boy in a black hoodie coming closer to me. I scrambled back, my breath hitching in my throat.

"Stay away from me!" I screamed, my legs shaking as I backed up more, my back colliding with the dead-end of the alley. I stood up, my legs wobbling beneath me. I quickly pulled the small weapon from my thigh, pointing at the person.

"Woah, put the gun down!" A voice I knew all too much spoke out. He pulled the black hood from his face, his blond scruffy hair falling into its usually place.

"No, I don't need to get hurt tonight, not again." I said, my voice shaking.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, angel, I swear on my life I wouldn't hurt you, okay? Now put the fucking gun down, please." Austin said, me hesitantly tucking the gun back into its garter.

"I heard what happened today." He said, talking a small step toward me.

"Yeah, the cut on my arm is gonna scar pretty bad." I spoke, not looking him in the eyes.

"No, I'm talking about Elliot, I'm sorry, he was probably like part of the family to you." He said gently, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his black jeans.

"Yeah, well losing your first love sucks I guess." I spoke, looking up at the stars in the sky.

"Yeah, I know how it feels." He cleared his throat, shuffling his feet slightly.

"What, how?" I asked, finally looking at his face. He sighed heavily.

"My first girlfriend, Miriam, she died in a car wreck last year." He said gently. I looked at him in surprise.

"Oh wow Austin, I'm really sorry." I said, my face softening a bit. We stood in silence for a while until he took a step forward, him only a foot away from me at this point. A tear fell down my cheek until the emotions that I was blocking off finally came to the surface, sobs beginning to bubble up from my chest. Austin hesitantly wrapped his arms around my bare waist, waiting for me to pull away. I slightly did, my back colliding with the wall again as more sobs came out, makeup stained tears running down my cheeks. His thumb gently went up to wipe a tear from under my eye until he just went for in and hugged me. Whether it was out of instinct or just because I was in such a horrible state, I wrapped my arms around his neck, his face setting into the crook of my neck. I calmed down more as the scent of his cologne mixed with the scent of leather from his jacket. I felt his lips gently skimming my neck, his warm breath pulsing along with my jugular.

"You're a strong, beautiful girl. You'll get through it." He said as he gently pulled away. I nodded, small hiccups coming out. I looked into his eyes, them not as evil as my dad made them seem. He made it seem like Austin was just like his father, cold-hearted and didn't care but his eyes were bright and kind.

"I really don't want our parents tracking us down and finding us together so I'm gonna go actually." He said with a slight laugh. His smile vanished until he reached down and carefully grabbed my hands in both of his, gently placing a kiss on the top of them before he walked off.

"Austin, wait!" I yelled, running up to him when he reached the end of the alley. He turned, me stopping a few inches away from him. He looked at me confused until I carefully placed my hands on his upper arms, lifting myself up onto my toes and gently kissing his cheek.

"Thanks." I said with a smile. He smiled back, brushing my hair behind my ear.

"You're welcome, Ally." He said and then began walking, putting his hood back on, walking in the opposite direction I was. I sighed, beginning to walk back home, trying to decipher whether I was shivering because I was cold or if I was really happy…


End file.
